


搞生爹

by Alexfay



Category: zyl衍生
Genre: M/M, 浮勤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfay/pseuds/Alexfay
Summary: 预警：父子，道具play，马背play，公众场合sex





	搞生爹

“罗先生，今天二当家请您去骑马....”佣人恭恭敬敬地在门外问道。

“好...嗯...我知道了....”里屋的声音听起来隐忍着。  
“您生病了吗，要不要请医生过来看看？”

这位罗先生是前段时间二当家从外面带回来的，据说是个教书先生，人长得白白净净，斯斯文文的样子，眼角还有一颗勾人的泪痣，脾气也温和，和二当家长得有几分相似，还和二当家一个姓，仆人都开玩笑罗勤耕先生和二当家是不是兄弟。玩笑归玩笑，二当家对罗先生都是十分上心，吃住都挑最好的，所以仆人们都不敢怠慢。

“不用了，先生应该昨晚没睡好，所以有点累，你先下去，我去看看。”罗浮生不知什么时候也来到罗勤耕的房前，听见罗勤耕的声音，嘴角牵起一丝微笑。

待把仆人打发走了之后，罗浮生便推门而进，房里的人正在套平时穿得频繁那件灰色长衫，此时背对着罗浮生，薄薄的长衫耷拉在衣服下诱人的身体上，隐约看得清楚背部拱起的蝴蝶骨和肉肉的翘臀，还有那若隐若现的细腰，罗浮生脑袋里慢慢浮现起昨晚掐着面前人的细腰一上一下从后面顶弄的场景。

罗浮生走过去从背后搂住罗勤耕，“爹爹，你穿个真好看。”  
“这么大了，还跟个孩子一样撒娇，我的衣服这么普通，不好看。”罗勤耕握住罗浮生搂在自己要上的手，正想转过身拍拍罗浮生的头，却别罗浮生强硬地搂的更紧，直到感受到股缝间顶着一团硬硬的东西。

昨晚被罗浮生的东西弄到大半夜才罢休，现在这家伙又得寸进尺，罗浮生还一边搂着他一边压住自己的跨贴近那团散发着热度的东西磨蹭，体内的小东西不偏不倚地蹭过那点，罗勤耕不自觉地抖了抖，嘴里泄出一声呻吟，“嗯..嗯...浮生...你放开我。”

“爹爹，今天是生儿的生日，陪我去骑马吧。”看到罗勤耕的反应，便知道果然爹爹没有食言，那颗用来堵住昨晚自己射进去的东西的跳蛋还在体内。

“嗯...好，我们走吧...”体内跳动的跳蛋混合着昨天射进入的浊液，已变得湿滑无比，罗勤耕只得缩紧后穴，努力不让它掉出来。要不是今天是小崽子的生日，定不会这么轻易就同意他干这种羞耻的事。

罗浮生带着自己的教书先生一起去了洪帮旗下的一个私人马场，环境和马匹质量都挺好，而且由于被洪帮垄断，是私人性质场所，进来的人很少，人少正方便罗浮生今天心中的小计划。

罗浮生今天难得没有骑他那辆拉风的哈雷，总觉得和罗勤耕那股文绉绉的气质不符，于是两人坐着老爷车去往马场，在车上，罗勤耕被车内闷热的气息弄的脸红扑扑的，罗勤耕不断变换着坐姿，各种不舒服。

“罗先生，是不是舒服，生病了吗？”罗浮生关切地问道。

“我没...嗯...没事....”车子突然驶向乡下的石子路，颠簸的座位使罗勤耕体内的跳蛋又碾过那令人疯狂的一点，罗勤耕羞愤地捂住嘴，不再发出声音。

他不知道的是，要不是车内有司机在，罗浮生早就忍不住直接在车上拆自己的“生日礼物”了。

下车的时候，罗勤耕几乎站不住，双腿麻麻的不住地发抖，罗浮生扶着他走向马厂那边，很快马厂伙计便牵出了两匹鬃毛油亮的上等马。

罗勤耕皱着眉毛看向罗浮生，他一个文静的教师先生，那里会骑什么马，要是真上去，绝对会被马给踢下来。

“你，把那匹马牵回去，罗先生不会骑，我今天就是来教他的。”罗浮生望了望远处，昨夜下了点小雨，马厂的草地湿漉漉的泛着一些薄雾，远处也就零星的几个人，心中兴奋不起。

罗浮生呼着热气，凑近罗勤耕耳边，“爹爹你先上去，我坐后面教你。”罗勤耕被腰上的手惊到了，敏感得汗毛都快立起来了，“你在外面不要叫我爹爹，万一被别人听到...”

“谁敢说什么，我撕烂他的嘴。”罗浮生没有收敛，反而靠得更紧，几乎整个胸膛都贴在罗勤耕的背上，“我好不容易才找到你，我永远都不会放你走”。

手抓在罗勤耕的肩膀有些生疼，看得出来罗浮生有多在意自己这个不称职的父亲，也是因为这样，罗浮生不管怎么对他，他都不曾拒绝。

明明都已经20几岁的人了，在外面是叱咤风云的玉阎罗，在自己跟前就是个没长大的孩子，罗勤耕伸出手抚摸着罗浮生的脸颊，温柔地看着他，“好好好，爹爹不会走的，要一辈子陪在浮生身边。”

罗浮生听见心里高兴极了，二话不说，亲在罗勤耕的脸颊，“上去吧，生儿教爹爹骑马。”

罗勤耕是个书生，文文弱弱的，罗浮生只好一手扶着他上马，眼看另一只脚就要跨过马背，罗浮生起了玩弄的心思，手连忙收回来，待罗勤耕没了支撑要掉下去的时候，又用宽大的手掌撑住他肉肉的有弹性的小屁股，中指隔着衣物揉搓罗勤耕的股缝，“浮...浮生，你...嗯..不要这样...这是在外面....”

“爹爹明明就很喜欢我这样对你。”罗浮生也不再逗弄他，把人扶上了马匹，随后自己一跃而上，搂住罗勤耕的腰身，“爹爹乖乖的，牵住缰绳，生儿这就教爹爹骑马。”

罗勤耕连忙紧紧地握住缰绳，生怕马跑出去把两人摔下去，罗浮生用双腿夹住马肚，让毛保持慢走的速度。罗浮生贴紧罗勤耕的身体，把头自然的靠在罗勤耕的肩上，手不老实地从长衫的下摆伸进去，“嗯...浮生，不是说..嗯要教我骑马嘛？”

罗浮生停了手上的动作，双手包住罗勤耕的臀瓣，一把把他往上提了提，正好贴近半坐在在罗浮生的胯部，随后罗浮生又用已经勃起的肉棒使劲顶了顶，边咬边舔舐这罗勤耕粉色可爱的耳垂，用带着情欲的声音说，“爹爹不是正骑着呢，不过是我下面为你发疯的小野马....”

罗浮生一只手伸进罗勤耕的裤子里，另一只手隔着粗糙的衣物揉捏着罗勤耕胸前敏感的小肉粒，几乎是一碰上，乳头便立马变得硬成小石头，罗浮生常年握枪握刀，所以手上带着茧子，只是隔着衣物在乳晕周围打转，怀里的人便受不了，主动挺胸想将乳头送入罗浮生的手中，“浮生...嗯..浮生，不要隔着..嗯哈...衣服...”

“爹爹今天怎么这么淫荡，主动求着我摸你。”

罗勤耕早就知道这个小混蛋没安好心，不过今日是他的生辰，自己这么多年都没在他身边，所以想要好好地补偿他，一早就做好了今天被艹的准备。

罗浮生听话地把手伸进衣服里，拉扯揉捏着罗勤耕的乳头，“爹爹，生儿长这么大，都没有喝过奶，下次爹爹用这里喂生儿好不好。”

罗勤耕听完顿时全身发热，脑里不自觉地想起了前几次罗浮生凑在自己胸口，吮吸着自己胸前的样子，现在才发现这小子是想吸出奶来，顿时羞红了脸。

像是惩罚怀里人走神一般，罗浮生扳过罗勤耕好看的下巴，重重的啃咬蹂躏着鲜红的唇瓣，直到尝到血腥味才满意地松开，没想到一向面薄的教书先生，竟自己追逐上对方的唇舌，罗浮生情色地在他嘴里不停搅动被吮吸，咽不下的津液顺着嘴角流下来，一副被玩坏的样子，“嗯唔..嗯..”

罗勤耕主动扭动着腰肢，用臀瓣缓缓擦过身下的已充血肿胀的小浮生，“嗯..嗯呢..浮生....快点进来....里面好痒...嗯啊啊.....”

罗浮生看见他主动引诱自己，便拉开灰色长衫的后摆，把体内已沾满体液的跳蛋弄出来，几乎一扯出来，罗勤耕后面的小嘴就开始一张一合地叫嚣着需要更大的东西插进来。

罗浮生并没有马上把自己的肉棒插进去，而是把还在跳动的粘腻的跳蛋压在罗勤耕的乳头上，乳头在跳蛋不断的跳动摩擦下越来越敏感，酥麻的感觉直冲下身，“呃....嗯哈..不要了...”

罗勤耕顾不上羞耻，一只手牵住缰绳，另一只手直接摸到罗浮生充血肿胀的肉棒，往自己的翕合的肉穴里引去，“嗯...嗯..求你..嗯...了，浮生，肏坏我..嗯...”

罗浮生一个挺腰，粗大的肉棒一下子捅进高热粘腻的蜜穴，两人都发出满足的声音，罗浮生一进去便忍不住地开始抽插，昨晚留下的东西和刚刚跳蛋的开发，现在进入得尤其顺畅，“呃..太舒服了...好紧...”

罗浮生把罗勤耕身后的长衫放下来遮住两人泥泞不堪的交合处，远看两人就像很正常地在骑马，罗浮生继续握住罗勤耕极细的腰肢上下顶弄，蓬起的龟头破开紧紧吸附的肉壁，往深处肏去，次次碾过那兴奋的一点。

“嗯....呃嗯..哈...浮生...好舒服.....嗯..”  
“嗯....嗯啊啊...那里..用力...嗯啊...”

罗勤耕完全平时没有平时隐忍模样，主动翘起屁股迎合身后的抽插，现在只希望自己的浮生快点把自己送上高潮，“嗯...嗯哈..浮生..我..我要被...你嗯...肏坏了...”

正爽得头皮发麻的罗勤耕睁开眼的瞬间，便看到距离他们不远的几个人正骑马过来，顿时慌了神，怕被发现的羞耻感使罗勤耕夹紧了后穴，罗浮生在他耳边发出一声低吟，“浮生..嗯..停下来...拿出去...有人过来了...”

“爹爹别怕，他们看不到，只要你不浪叫出声的话....”罗浮生早就料到会有人过来，特地查了这边的访客预约，特地选在生日这天带罗勤耕出来。

罗浮生帮他把前襟整理了一下，相连的部位用长衫遮住，等对面的人骑马过来的时候打招呼时候，罗浮生的东西还埋在罗勤耕体内，随着马匹的走动，肉棒跟着在后穴里顶弄。

罗浮生和对面的胡少爷和他女朋友愉快的打招呼，罗勤耕则低着头，生怕让人看到自己满脸潮红的淫靡样子。

“二当家，这位先生是不是生病了，我看他脸一直红着流着汗。”胡少爷并不知道现在两人光天化日下暗处中两人正颠鸾倒凤，罗浮生见他还是不说话，便凑得更近些，“罗先生，人家问你是不是生病了。”

罗勤耕正隐忍着不发出声音，还要应付身体里搅动的肉棒，实在分身乏术，因此对面人说了什么，他都当耳旁风了，只求折磨快点结束，罗浮生的话一下把罗勤耕从冥想中拉回现实，受过教育的教书先生罗勤耕知道自己失了礼，

“我...我很好....，想来昨日睡得太晚了，所...所以精神不太好。”罗勤耕转头看了一眼罗浮生仿佛是在求救，罗浮生笑了笑，“我们俩先去那边跑跑看，两位好好玩，先走了。”

告别后，罗浮生牵着缰绳，加紧马肚，马快速地奔跑起来，罗勤耕吓得瘫软在罗浮生怀里，随着马匹的颠簸，小浮生也在罗勤耕后面的小嘴里进进出出，每次都顶到深处，因紧张而夹紧的肉穴谄媚地攀扶着进来的肉棒，“嗯.....嗯哈...生儿，慢...慢点...嗯嗯...

罗浮生肏得眼睛发红，混合着昨晚上精液的肉穴软软的，像有千百张小嘴密密麻麻地吸着进入的肉柱，罗浮生控制不住地往里顶弄。

“爹爹，给生儿生个孩子吧.....”  
“嗯....嗯呜...好...生儿说什么...爹爹都..嗯..都答应你....”

罗浮生拉着罗勤耕白皙的手，逼着他摸上自己的小腹，一边下身更加用力，“爹爹摸摸，生儿肏得够深吗？”

随着罗浮生的动作，罗勤耕的小腹被肏出了形状，“嗯...呃哈...生儿...嗯...啊啊啊啊。”

罗勤耕即将被送上高潮，脑子里一团浆糊，只知道叫着自己最爱人的名字。

罗浮生把马骑到接近森林的旁边，抱起怀里的人，往大叔后走去，拍拍罗勤耕的屁股，示意让他扶着树干，撅起淫荡流水的小屁股。

安静的树林里回荡着肉体冲撞的啪啪声，再抽插了几十下，罗浮生进入交代在罗勤耕的体内，完事后两人躺下草地上抱在一起，享受高潮的余韵。


End file.
